


【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（九）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101
Kudos: 5





	【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（九）

Chapter9-Part1

几乎所有少年巫师在霍格沃茨读书时，都有着聪明的旷课藉口。而他们长大离开城堡来到被黑漆漆的砖墙覆盖的魔法部时，后者也会成长为更精巧严密的旷班理由——抽烟，上厕所或者交文件的时候多在部里绕一圈。

在所有藉口里，彼得最偏爱的还是既正当又灵活的倒咖啡——实际上现在或许就是“倒咖啡”的好时机——他有着全办公室最大的咖啡杯和离门最近的办公桌，考勤玛琳正在“送草案”的路上，司长莱姆斯精神萎靡地盯着巴诺德部长的回信皱眉。

彼得如获大释地迅速离开，把气味独特的魔法墨水和在不知道哪个巫师或是女巫的无声漂浮咒下飞舞的一张张蓝色花纹的法案卷宗用办公室的门板隔上时，他不意外地看到对面办公室的弗兰克。后者正端着半杯已经凉掉的咖啡，靠在走廊光滑的黑色砖块墙面上，和一个满脸雀斑和青涩的年轻傲罗攀谈。

“没有人能被普威特司长抓到，”弗兰克向彼得打了一个古怪的手势示意，“除非办公室坐着一个因为连续两夜通宵复习N.E.W.T.考试而趴在桌子上嗜睡醒不过来的17岁青少年，是不是，彼得？”

彼得不置可否，他只见过两次普威特先生——那是个90多岁的严肃老头，花白的粗硬头发也许曾经是鲜红张扬的，蓝色的眼睛周围布满深刻的皱纹，混沌得仿佛已经什么也看不见了。常年佝偻着腰背，显得他的个子非常矮小。最重要的是他杵着一根简直生来就是为了能在方圆几十英尺之外就咔咔作响，能大张旗鼓地提醒办公室里员工的红木长手杖——这意味着法律执行司是不存在突击检查的，隔壁在穆迪滴溜溜滑转的假眼强大的威压下的傲罗指挥部曾不止一次对此表达无限的羡慕。

“他已经快三年没来上班过了。”

墙面模糊地反射出彼得摇摇头往咖啡里加入大量方糖的动作——实际上他不是甜食爱好者，只是他不会放过任何会使自己“倒咖啡”时间无限拉长的合理机会——在这点上砂糖，可可粉，奶精都是一样的。

“我们部门请假都找莱姆斯——但是我宁可去找普威特先生。”

“卢平看上去很和蔼。”

“那不是真的，他一点也不好说话。”

“好了好了，不让你请一个星期的假去看詹姆斯的球赛不算不好说话。”

“没有人比穆迪还不好说话。”

那个陌生的傲罗扬起稚嫩年轻的脸，向弗兰克委屈地抱怨，后者悠闲的神情在熟悉的名字暴露在空气中时消失，深色的眼珠夸张地乱转，他慌忙地竖起手指放在嘴唇中间——可惜晚了。

“隆巴顿！”一个分贝极大，苍老而暴躁的声音嘶哑地穿透傲罗指挥部办公室的厚门，“还有布朗先生！你们两个饭桶倒咖啡能他妈的倒半个小时？我能听到你们说话！”

“抱歉，就来，先生！”

弗兰克连声应上，他在打寒颤，手足无措地朝办公室的方向走。而不久前还用艳羡的目光注视着胆敢在穆迪部长眼皮底下钻空子前辈的年轻少年傲罗吓得脸色苍白，手指抖抖索索的，凉透的咖啡差点洒在地上。

彼得停下颤抖的手，注视着两位傲罗的身影为他们向梅林祈祷——但显然梅林厌恶荒废时光带薪倒咖啡的玩忽职守行为，他的祈祷没有起到任何效果——傲罗指挥部办公室门板后，凶狠的呵斥越发大声了。

他举起融化了四粒方糖和满满两剂奶精的咖啡吹着凉气，穆迪嘶哑愤怒地吼叫，斥责控诉着那位年轻的布朗先生——这个可怜的小傲罗也许是第一天实习上班就领会到指挥部部长的恐怖的威压，相比起来，不靠谱的前辈弗兰克几乎已经习惯了。就像彼得也习惯了听到傲罗指挥部传来弗兰克的名字或是姓氏——后面总是接着怒吼和责骂，那大部分是来自于穆迪，但有时也来自于艾丽丝。

然后他听见了一个相对陌生的名字——也许只是听见的方式和声音太陌生了——他顺着那个同样苍老严肃的声音，寻找是谁在用责怪学生后辈的方式呵斥实际意义上的法律执行司一把手莱姆斯·卢平。

他把耳朵贴在了自己办公室的门上，靠近门口的艾米琳默契地，眼疾手快地用手肘推开足够的门缝隙，以便老鼠转悠着的灵活的眼睛向内偷窥瞟动——办公室里罕见的画面令他本应该持续一个上午的睡意彻底消失了，他捂住自己惊愕的嘴，差点被自己的脚绊倒。

“莱姆斯，起来，卢平！现在是上班时间。”

“别吵，操……抱歉，抱歉先生！”

梅林，事实证明只要在法律执行司工作的时间足够长，我其实什么都能见到——比如说执行司和傲罗指挥部的专用矛盾调解师弗兰克向生起气来能轰翻整个楼层屋顶的艾丽丝求婚，再比如说平均每个月考勤达标次数不超过15天的玛琳圣诞节前的最后一周能用抓迟到来冲绩效，但这都比不上只生活在传说中，甚至有人有理有据地猜测已经死亡的老司长普威特心血来潮地回来突击检查——甚至在这次突击检查中唯一中招的，是严谨高效，尽职尽责到周平均加班20个点，并在三年前就获得普威特先生本人和穆迪部长双重钦定的实际法律执行司未来司长莱姆斯·卢平。

但是并不存在给予彼得从震惊中缓过来的时间——办公室的门咔的一声被人踹开，是莱姆斯。

他一边走一边手忙脚乱地挥舞着魔杖，把手臂里抱着的牛皮纸档案袋按照封皮的字母顺序摆放好，藏青色的斗篷宛若是挂在衣架或是商店橱窗里不符合人体工学的模特身上飘啊飘啊。沙褐色的头发被抓得乱糟糟，神情窘迫疲倦——甚至还能捕捉到一些失落，还残留着一点睡眼惺忪的感觉。彼得从来没有想过想副司长上班睡觉被抓到居然也和自己，和其他任何再普通不过的人一模一样。

“莱姆斯？”

彼得下意识地把盛着满满的糖水，奶精和咖啡的马克杯放在饮水机接开水处，强迫自己好奇和窃喜的目光不要落在莱姆斯身上——卢平副司长在他的直接上司兼实习时期的导师的斥责下，像因为迟到被教授责怪的霍格沃茨新生似的用手肘支撑着脸颊，结结巴巴地道歉辩解的画面实在冲击力太大了。

“噢，我不小心睡着了，冬天就是这样，你永远不知道你需要睡多少时间。”

莱姆斯停下脚步，爽快地承认了。不如往常锐利甚至是死气沉沉的目光落到明显没有白色雾气往上飘动且颜色诡异发浅的咖啡上，难得的什么也没有说。

“所以我被扣评定了，普威特先生还让我把整个办公室的草案送去提交——感谢罗伊娜没让他看到我在给部长的信里面提到转正的事。”

彼得观察到深色的眼袋在他苍白到发黄的脸上非常明显——任何人都可以判断出他糟糕的精神状态——精瘦的身材使他平时驾驭精致的意大利式西装时，能显得修长挺拔。同时也会使他在被失落和沉寂围绕时，显得相当憔悴。

“太忙了没睡好？”彼得赶紧捂住马克杯口，思考着要不要现在喝一口杯子里的饮料（他很难称呼那为咖啡）打消上司的怀疑——他感谢梅林突然赋予给莱姆斯的仁慈和宽厚——虽然他很有可能讨厌带薪倒咖啡的行为，“你是不是有女朋友了……男朋友？”

“没有，什么也没有。”

彼得故意挑了一个不太可能会进行下去的话题，莱姆斯已经很久没有和谁展开过浪漫情感了——尽管他长得很正点，但是谁会愿意男朋友是一个迟钝不解风情的人？谁又会接受和魔法部抢另一半？他继续恶意地揣测——和他保持最亲密关系的人甚至很有可能是小天狼星，彼得甚至不记得小天狼星上一次约会的时间——是约会，不是约炮。

彼得低头把自己半张埋在马克杯里，试图遮住戏谑，严重过甜的冰冷咖啡和未搅拌均匀的奶浆狠狠地呛到了他。

莱姆斯的情绪不太正面，猜测是因为巴诺德部长再次回绝了他的升职请求——莱姆斯皱起的眉眼之间落下一道深色的阴影，压缩他五官舒展的空间。

他打着长长的哈欠继续往前走，密密麻麻的草案和书卷漂浮恰好漂浮在彼得头顶的高度。经过窗户的时候，沙褐色的毛躁脑袋镀上了一层金色的光圈，显得亮晶晶的。

“但是我养狗了——而且就在上周丢了。”彼得听见一个简单的回答，高大的身影和声音逐渐消失在长长的走廊拐角，“虽然消失没什么好奇怪的——我是说他是一只非常有个性的狗。”——因为色情录像带会在你高潮的那一刻突然从性感变成恶心，超乎承受范围的情感和秘密无法限制住一个自由的灵魂，所以他离开了。

有什么在彼得头脑里绷断或是直接炸开了，理智在嗡嗡作响，抗议着空前处理信息爆炸的工作量。他花费几秒尝试重新把逻辑和现实串联上，艰难地思索着，把大大小小记忆碎片和詹姆莉莉合理或不合理的猜测拼凑起来。

“噢对了，”

“嗷——操！”

彼得弯下腰，在马克杯里接下更多的开水试图温暖并冲淡添加料剂挽回那杯又冰凉又甜腻的恶心咖啡的口感和味道时，被拐了个弯突然绕回来莱姆斯吓得肩膀连着手臂狠狠一颤，手背被开水直接烫得红肿。

“抱歉。”

莱姆斯走近了一点，彼得现在可以断定他所在经历的是连续度过几个不愉快的失眠夜晚才能达成的疲惫——莱姆斯摊手的动作里能看出他修长的四肢软绵绵的，眼白周围分布着细血丝，深黑的眼袋沉沉地坠在脸上，嘴唇干涩发白——但大量牛皮纸包裹着的法案袋子在高消耗的魔力的维持下，仍旧有秩序地环绕在他左右。

“我是想说，你需要请一周假去看魁地奇世界杯的申请，我批准了。”

Chapter9-Part2

小天狼星曾分别向梅林，戈德里克和上帝发誓16岁时离开格里莫广场12号前的咒骂争吵是他和控制狂母亲最后一次交谈——如果愤怒的谩骂和人身攻击也算是交谈——实现这个誓言的时候，他没有想象中的那么高兴。

在小天狼星看来，沃尔布加·布莱克的死亡对布莱克家族的影响是微乎其微的——因为他是唯一一个不关心纯血富有家族高层更新换代，家产巨大变革和争夺的人。

被烈焰熊熊磨灭在家谱上的安迪和阿尔法德舅舅甚至无法得知这个消息——除了雷吉之外，对其他人来说这的确只是一条高价值的信息。这场葬礼的构成成分是这样的：雷古勒斯的无助和眼泪，贝拉克里特斯，纳西莎和她们的丈夫尊重性质的致哀和有关遗产继承法律文件上的签名，以及——沃尔布加本人也许不期待的——小天狼星的烦躁和自我怀疑。

她饱经病痛折磨的遗体躺在在生冷的悼念词里，雷古勒斯悲哀地凝视着她。小天狼星不愿意看她——不论她苍老疲倦或是被高价殡仪馆整理得容光焕发，小天狼星都不愿意被这样影响，难过或是任何对疯子母亲产生的惋惜情绪，他都不想有。

牧师苍老沙哑的声音控制得很严谨，恰好穿过层层叠叠严肃的表情和昂贵的黑色衣料，因为排练得熟练——小天狼星非常恶意地揣测——因为她的去世是许多人盼望的结果，其中有故意配合，柔弱地把头靠在马尔福肩膀上的纳西莎，有如她生前那样傲慢地向小天狼星投来厌恶讥讽目光的贝拉克里特斯，和面容凶恶傲慢的莱斯特兰奇。小天狼星相信雷古勒斯不是他们之中的一员，和小天狼星热切的，暴躁直接的格兰芬多火相比，雷古勒斯更像是初冬的积雪——冰冷但是柔软，会在他爱着的人离开时融化成真实的眼泪。

我也不属于他们，我从来不是，但我也不爱她。小天狼星在内心深处补充强调——但是也不像雷吉依旧爱她，依旧坚持守诺着她疯狂迂腐的理念，会为了那个妄图掌握继承人未来所有人生走向的可怕女人的离去哀泣——这是一个古老纯血家族主人的责任，也是一个孩子的本能。

我也是她的孩子，一个不被她爱着也不爱她的孩子——小天狼星悲哀地发现，生理的血缘关系不会被几句高分贝的“你这个该死的血统背叛者不配做我的儿子也不配拥有高贵的布莱克家的继承权”切断。

雷古勒斯则会从在父母和哥哥互相伤害咒骂中瑟瑟发抖的小男孩，变成布莱克家主。不管是否存在爱情，他都会娶一位同样来自富有纯血家庭的端庄妻子，把偏激纯血论和高人一等的思想教给他和那位千金的孩子，从被控制的孩子变成控制他人的父亲。他会向幼稚的灵魂灌输错误腐朽观念，强迫他们成为斯莱特林，成为符合每一条布莱克式框架下的疯狂纯种人——否则他们将会丢失来自父母的爱，就像家谱上只存有名字的小天狼星叔叔那样。他有一天会在照顾了他前半生的小精灵苍老的奉承恳求下，毫不犹豫地将他处死，即使现在的他为克利切被贝拉克里特斯尖锐的高跟鞋故意戳伤的伤口取来了药品和绷带——这个假设很残忍，小天狼星也无法想象沃尔布加的曾经就是雷吉的现在（她和贝拉克里特斯更像一点）——实际上小天狼星本来应该替弟弟分担大部分的责任，但所有尝试把这一切强压在大脚板自由灵魂上的人都失败了。

但雷古勒斯是沃尔布加成功培养的完美继承人，他会逐渐变成沃尔布加的样子，或者至少奥利安的样子——也许这就是布莱克家族延续的规律，格里莫广场12号的故事是可以预料的。

当然也有不能预料的——就像小天狼星出席了亲手把他从家谱上烧掉的母亲的葬礼，在带有异味的脏兮兮别墅里住了将近一周时间，甚至比纳西莎和贝拉克里特斯都要久。尽管大约十年前，他疯狂的母亲曾在用最刻薄的语言咒骂他时，怒吼着警告小天狼星若是再踏入布莱克家的家门就一定会杀了他——但雷古勒斯不会那样做，她也再也做不到了。

他没有住在自己的房间里，尽管那里依然是整栋别墅小天狼星最喜欢的地方。

少年的大脚板曾为了保留自己在家里最后的一块自由付出了很多代价，像是很多纯血宴会上的假笑，圣诞假期或是房间门的钥匙和窗帘——那四面贴满穿着比基尼的麻瓜女孩的照片，摩托车画报和格兰芬多院旗的墙仍然保持着16岁离开时的样子，或许是因为要打掉它们会损坏整栋房子的设计和地基，或许是因为那个生下他的女人不愿接受自己花费大量时间金钱培养继承人却血本无归的事实。

他记得25岁自己彻底脱离那间死气沉沉的华丽别墅的前一夜，就像他清楚地记得16岁他们最后的一次交谈中沃尔布加对他的刻薄谩骂，控制和否定。

他躺在客房的旧床单上，盯着天花板上雕花的灯具，回忆他人生中最灰暗的一部分。雷古勒斯走了进来，刚洗过的乌黑头发乱糟糟的，脸颊苍白眼窝发黑。雷吉用干哑得夸张的声音喊他的名字，并询问他什么时候会回去——即使小天狼星挺确定他说的是“什么时候会离开”，他也更愿意用“回去”来描述。

“我收拾东西的时候发现了这个。”简单的寒暄过后，雷古勒斯含蓄地提起，手心上横着一只老旧的，古铜色的古灵阁金库钥匙，“是给你的。”

“没那种可能，我已经没有继承权了。”

“你有财产继承权，妈妈的遗嘱里没有提到这笔钱，所以它不是我的，显然只能是你的。”雷古勒斯把钥匙放在枕头边上，小天狼星不友善地瞪着那把钥匙落下的位置，往床的另一边缩了缩。

“不能是茜西和贝拉的，她之前跟我说过比起茜西和贝拉她更愿意把钱留给你。”

“她把我作为不用把家产给西格纳德舅舅的理由，或许她只是忘了有这笔钱。”

小天狼星发出一声意义不明的嘀咕，没有使用平时他所习惯的，毫不客气的明确语言指出雷吉尊敬且爱着的母亲真实的想法——因为他知道雷古勒斯为了保护自己，用了最文雅，温和的单词描述他们那个濒临死亡、窝在病床上却仍在嘶哑地叫嚣着“我宁可把钱给那个恶心的，被剥夺布莱克家

继承权的血统背叛者也不要把钱给西格纳德那两个盼着我死的女孩”的母亲，即使习以为常的小天狼星已经不会从她的咒骂里受到任何伤害了——但这就是雷古勒斯和贝拉克里特斯，纳西莎的区别所在。

“她不会忘记要给我的钱，她算过很多，很多次。”雷古勒斯轻轻坐在床上，毫无压迫感地把钥匙往小天狼星的方向推近，“你可以收下它吗？”

“我可以拒绝吗？”小天狼星朝床尾挪动，古铜色的钥匙在冷白的灯光下呈现的金色刺激着他的眼角，他重复道，“我没有继承权，我不需要她的钱，阿尔法德舅舅给我的完全够我一辈子不工作衣食无忧了。”

“我知道你恨她，但我爱她——不管她有多固执，不管你说的那些有很多都是对的，我想完成她的遗嘱，Siri，请你收下吧。”雷古勒斯盯着自己的手直接干脆地解释说，“我当然知道你不需要，但钱就是你的，不管收下以后你是收起来，花掉，捐了还是赠予给你的朋友，都可以。”

“如果她的遗嘱提到我了那一定是让你把我从她的葬礼上赶出去，而不是任何有关于布莱克家产分配的事！”小天狼星粗暴地抗议着，“如果她或者你不知道了话——我和我最好的朋友都是血统背叛者，其中一个爱上了一个麻瓜出生的女孩并且娶了她，而我连续好几周和一个满公寓都是麻瓜电器的混血巫师约会——我想这些足够把我从她的家产分配列表里除名了。”

“你们都这么固执。”

“谁固执，我和谁……操，你不能把我和她放在一起对比，我根本不像她！”小天狼星暴躁地翻身，从床上跳了起来，头发蓬松地竖起来了——像一只领地受到侵犯的大狗，“我说了我不要它……操，好吧，好吧。但是我现在就要走，回去的路上就要把所有的钱捐给霍格沃茨——还要除去斯莱特林的那种！”

“我不在乎你怎么分配你的财产。”雷古勒斯拉过小天狼星的手腕，把冰冷的古灵阁钥匙按压在跳动的脉搏上，用手轻轻拍了两下，“你记得怎么用这里的飞路网吗？我问你是因为贝拉就忘记了。”

“我没有她那么蠢。”小天狼星站起来假笑，背对着雷古勒斯，“克利切……算了。”

“克利切一直很难过，自从妈妈生病。”

“我是说他的伤，蠢蛋。贝拉克里特斯在他胳膊上踩了个血窟窿！”小天狼星一个一个音节，咬字清晰地念名字，这是他凸显出自己和血亲疏离的方法之一。

“我知道，我只是在等你自己问。他快好了。”雷古勒斯走过来拍拍他的肩膀，低下头几乎要把下巴抵住自己的锁骨，非常生硬地说，“我其实很高兴你能回来。”

“我不会再回来了。”小天狼星粗鲁地解释道——任何和布莱克家，格里莫广场12号产生的亲情相惜情绪都令他感到不适应，而这一周内，他已经从对沃尔布加的去世感到难过，对雷古勒斯的疼惜，对克利切的同情里把所有的怪异体验遍了，“我的房间你可以打掉墙，永久黏贴咒是死咒。”下楼时路过他少年时期那个闪着特别红光的房间时，小天狼星补充道。

他没有使用别墅里的飞路网，而选择迈着大步冲进了黑森森的夜色和夹着雪水的冷风里。跨出大门的那一刻，小天狼星看见16岁被禁足的大脚板站在二楼那个贴满与众不同金红色画报和静止照片房间的窗户边，向下看着他。

他没有再一次气得头发凌乱，带着自己随便扯的几件衣服和沃尔布加留在脸上的掌印咒骂着踹开大门，回到霍格沃茨去，回到波特家去，因为他已经有了另一个同样珍贵的选择。


End file.
